1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to propulsion systems for watercraft, and more particularly, to a seals drive shafts of watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some small watercraft include a drive train designed to transmit engine power to a propulsion unit through a drive shaft. The drive shaft can be supported by a housing and a bearing. In some arrangements, a sealing member is interposed between the drive shaft and the housing in order to prevent water from entering the bearing through a gap between the drive shaft and the housing.
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-Hei 8-177868 discloses an example of a conventional drive shaft sealing device for a small watercraft. This sealing device includes oil seals disposed on both sides of the bearing that supports an impeller shaft. Two of the oil seals are provided on one of the sides of the bearing, which faces water, in order to prevent the water from entering the bearing when lubricant oil is filled in a space between the oil seals and the bearing.